Ancient, Blood Kings
by Ruanananana
Summary: Tsukune suffers some changes over the holiday and he will need Moka's help and guidance. Powers buried deep, prophecies & enemies/allies with questionable reasons. Our duo will be affected by each other's true nature. Mature for bloodiness, language & kissu, they're called Blood Kings for a reason, desu! Longer, bigger plots for major effect, also I suck at summaries *3rd edit -*
1. Chapter 1 - Have I changed?

Ancient, Blood Kings*

'…' – thoughts, bold also? Maybe? No? Ok…

"**…**"- words voices out loud, used in bold to draw attention

_Italics_ – background noise, ugh mildly relevant things…you get it!

Underline-My beloved True Moka-san, until I get rid of the lousy pink haired one wahaha

AN: In my story they are 17 years old in the second year. Tsukune's birthday is on 30th of July while Moka-san is on 15th of November. I used those dates to match their personalities as it makes more sense to me: Tsukune's a leo. Shy at start but gets more daring with experience and also can be very smart given the right motivation. Moka-san (particularly Ura) is quieter but dangerous, smart and alluring. Hard to trust people but loves passionately once you're in a scorpio's inner circle. They will get to be 18 years old towards the end of the year, I just cannot picture 15-16 year olds given the plotline.

_*Bzz….zzz…ZZ…BzzZZZzz..zzzz*_

"**Honestly! Last day before I start school again and I am letting a…a FLY, get the best out of meeeee**" a young boy, but given the husky tone of his voice, more of a young MAN, says while pointing his palms towards the sky as if begging…or…asking for forgiveness from whatever kami he's been praying to…

"**Bit lively today, eh?**" says an old woman, wearing a blue, purple and red dress – a tad too short for her age.

"**Excuse me?**" an extremely girly voice answers, she was sitting on a bench watching the boy. The girl wore a pink low –cut dress, similar shape to the granny's, but obviously wearing it better. (Given the fact her outside-hanging breasts couldn't be used as a SCARF, contrary to the tacky old woman's ugh)

**"I saaa-aaiDD … a biT Too lousy ToDayyy**" she says while giving the girl an unexpected precipitations shower *_boop_* "**Eyyy?**" the granny adds straight after smacking the girl's skull with her, probably metal walking crane "**Eyyy?**"

"**Yes…is a nice day**" The previously mentioned girl responds while whipping her face with her skirt. She's been staring at the young man for the past 16 minutes (she's been keeping tabs) not understanding what IS his PROBLEM. 'Some kind of weird dance? Is he doing the rain dance? If so he should come here, this old woman gave me enough spit to flood Africa! …. and she's still here…WHY ISN'T SHE LEAVING? FUCK SAKE, she fucked up my day….well not REALLY…she's lucky this boy is sooOOoooOo cuuuutee'

*_bonk_*

'What the …'

*_bonk_* *_bonk_* *_boop boop boopidy BOO_P*

"**Go and help that boy out, he seems to be struggling with something**" says the cheap-looking old woman.

The previously cute, currently looking vicious, young blonde lady stares at her long enough to receive another hit to her skull. 'Seriously, I've been told I'm hard headed but not like this' .. "Why do you care anyway, ma'am?" she questions back, the mocking tone CLEARLY evident in her voice.

"**You like him, go talk to him**." 'And my knees hurt; I need to lie on your seat. Plus I hate that fucking dog; he's been sniffing my purse uncontrollably – what the fuck is he smelling? I only have my lipstick and previous underwear in it for kami's sake…'

And so the young lady in pink drags her petite, black Labrador (he didn't wanna leave the purse – go figure) towards the agitated boy.

Sensing her overly used sugary perfume, the young lad stops whatever he was doing and turns around to greet the now seen female figure, when suddenly…

*_clomp_* *_clomp_* ….*_CLOMP_*

"**I'm really sorry for barging on you like this…I don't know what came into him..**" the girl replies, unsure of what to do as the dog wouldn't stop biting into empty air and jumping around the young lad!

The said boy examines her for a second or two after which he answers "**He must of heard this fly, been BUGGING me for the past 18 minutes (seems he's been keeping tabs too), following me around like a pest..**" he sighs while rubbing the back of his head, signalling to our readers his 'well-thought' nervousness-signature.

The girl has been staring at his tall figure for a while when he decided to say "**….ugh…it doesn't bother you?**" he tilts his head to the right and blinks couple of times.

"**Not really, I can't hear anything. Hahah….you must have really good hearing, maybe I should get mine checked hahah-haaa..**" she awkwardly laughs while still staring at the boy and blushing.

"**So ugh…my name is Tsukune. Pleased to meet you!**" he says in a really warm and soothing voice giving his husky tone, which only seemed to fuel her stuttering and blushing even more.

"**m-mmy naa-aame is** *_smack_* **WHAT THE FUUUCK!**" she starts spiting on the floor and licking her palm like her life depended on it.

Meanwhile…Tsukune was staring at her, bewilded of how such a cute little lady could change so fast from the shy, stuttering self to this person who looked like she could destroy countries right now… 'She reminds me of Moka-san hahah' Seems that during their little pep talk, the dog performed one of those Matrix-like movements: jumped on the bench while turning in mid-air and managed to smack the girl right in the face…or rather SHOVED his paw down her THROAT!

Looking down, Tsukune could see the dog really DID catch something: the fucking bug no one seemed to neither hear nor see. "**Seems your smackdown was worth it after all…**" he voiced his thoughts out loud, realising the unfortunate series of events that could follow, a bit too late..

"**WHAT DID YOOU-**" suddenly she looks down to see the dog licking, followed by EATING the flying insect "**Amos? AMOS! Eeewwwwwww**"

And again, since we all know how unlucky he can be and how badly he synchronises himself … "**HAHAHA**" gives a good, earthly laugh that pisses the girl even more "**You're making fun of me AND my dog?!...And when I thought you were cute! YOU'RE DEAD, Tsukuneee!**"

Having a HORRIBLE deja-vu after the words 'You're dead, Tsukune', he runs for it, so fast that the girl didn't even get time to flinch.

Walking along the street towards his mother's home, Tsukune realises his right foot has been troubling him ever since he left the park. He looks down to see…Guess what? In his rush to run away from the easily-angered teen, he forgot the shoe he was trying to hit the fly with. "**Well. Done. Tsukune..**"

Finally, avoiding further mishaps, he gets home and greets his mother, has dinner with her …some chit-chat – the usual. He gets to his bedroom and finishes his before-bed-workout, heads for shower and then rest for the first day of school oncoming tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just my damn luck

**Ancient, Blood Kings* Chapter II**

**AN:** Oh, hello fellow Moka x Tsukune fans! I have been told that my style is somewhat confusing therefore I will now explain it to the best of my abilities. When I write with CAPS: the reason I sometimes write words in CAPS is to emphasize something. For example if I write "What EXACTLY was that sound?" makes you, the reader, read the word 'EXACTLY' with a higher tone, forcing you to understand that who said the above phrase RAISED their voice or tried to put FORCE on a particular word.

Another point to consider is when someone TALKS or THINKS something (again I put emphasis on those two words. See?). Some writers use the "upper commas" for spoken out loud phrases and 'apostrophes' for thought words. I am doing the same.

Last thing I would like to say is to pay attention to every little detail. It all has a special meaning you will find out later in the story. I'm setting things up even from the first chapter, one which some say that it does not reveal much. BUT IT DOES! TRUST MEEEEEE :D

Now with no further ado, the second chapter! Things start to make sense ^^ (hopefully T_T)

* * *

A silent night befalls Tsukune's bedroom. Moonlight slowly seeping in through his window, basking his clear features in the moon's fluorescent pulsing. Sleeping in his ducky boxers, Tsukune seems peaceful in his sleep. Until a wolf's howl is heard from somewhere far, far away, luring him into an agitated tremor:

'Bright light…... high pitched noise…... Did I hear a cracking thing? What is going on? I … can't feel anything.

Wait.

My chest … air…I need air!

Why I can't go back? Something is blocking me.

I'm reaching out for this bright light, but it's too far away. Ok, I'm running towards it!... I'm runnin'….….OK! Almost t- why can't I move my right arm?'

*THUMP*

"**Wha-** " *gasp* "**M-MY CHEEEST GAAAAAAAAAAAA**"

"**AARGG!**" Tsukune's dreamily shouting became voiced into reality, waking up.

Looking around, he realises he's on the floor of his bedroom, screaming and begging for air, and the reason he couldn't 'go back' was because he was being blocked by his mattress and wall. Once again, just a dream. It was THE dream. However, the pain is always a little bit too real to be shaken off and go back to sleep, therefore he would usually wake up and start preparing for the day ahead. Getting up from the floor, he rubs his chest, confirming the fact his pain was still there.

He walks to the window and uses the moonlight to look down at his right hand, touching the metallic chain that seemingly kept his humanity intact. "**You keep so many things about me hidden, not just the ghoul…I still have to properly thank Moka-san for this, and so many other things. This year, there is no more wavering …** *sigh***... hopefully.**" After his short charade of talking to himself he firmly pushes away a piece of the holy lock to reveal his wrist which held a wide scar shaped-like-cross. It was healed and tanned to match his other skin by past years, but for one who knew of its existence it will always be visible clear as day light. "**If I didn't know better, I would say this chain perfectly hides you away.**"

*thump*

Again, his chest was acting out. 'I'm not sure if is the scar or something else. Nowadays nothing makes sense.' He heads out for the mirror glued on the door of his wardrobe and stares himself out: once again, his eyes changed colour. 'I wonder if is related to this pain..'

*thump*

'Ghh I'll head for the bathroom, ma' (his mother) shouldn't see me like this.'

Opening the door of his room, he briefly scans the corridor after which he sprints in the bathroom which was situated opposite his room.

* * *

Somewhere, in a castle inside the Youkai world, Akashya Moka (the outer one) slept peacefully until being suddenly woken up by her more mature counterpart.

"**Omote, wake up.**" Annoyance clearly evident in her voice after countless tries to wake up the young vampire.

"**What is it Ura-chan? We still have some hours until we wake uuuup**" The pink haired vampiress complained after being smacked across both cheeks with the Rosario.

"**Your childish behaviour will one day be the end of you. Didn't you just feel that?**" Says Inner Moka after receiving another jolt of unexpected adrenaline.

"**Now that you speak of it … what is going on? I feel like when I sense Tsukune's blood flavo-**"

"**Stop it! Stop fantasizing about such things at a time like this. Your guard is always down because you only th-**" The silver-haired Moka started her mourning rant. But let's not eavesdrop at their conversation and see what our Tsukune's doing in the bathroom. (_huehuehue_)

* * *

After a failed attempt to shower and cool down the pain in his chest, he decides to do another one of his tests. Back in his room he lays on his belly and starts doing a series of serious fitness exercising. 'Let's see if this works. If it does, then there's another thing to record on my list. Is not like I wanted to sleep anyway.. .'

"**No pain. No gain.**" He adds after finishing with his workout. The aching pain from his chest finally diminishing, being left with the aftermaths of exercising for so long. After showering for the second time that night/early morning, he heads for the sink to start shaving (he is 17 y.o, males get beard way before that so I'm allowed to shave him lol) "I can't believe it, or actually … I can. My eye colour changed again. Even my eye colour is indecisive T_T" staring in the mirror for a couple more seconds before cleaning his money-maker/face.

Back into his bedroom, he grabs his phone which was lazily thrown next to all the packed bags next to the window, and sits back on his bed. Now having a better phone (sony xperia play, I love it!) he opens one of the applications which read '_Nikki_' (watashi no nikki means MY DIARY), selects an empty entry and starts adding:

'_This is it. Today I'm going back to Youkai Academy. I hope it all goes as planned. I worked a bit this summer and I gathered some money, also ma' gave me some as a graduation present. I will keep saving for something special. I don't need anything anyway: Kyoko gave me a used ps3 and some games; I will take these with me and my laptop and phone. So I am all set, no more boredom! On a side note, changes keep happening and they get worse and worse. I found out that I cannot live a day without drinking tomato juice. Seems it became my favourite drink – who knew? Besides, is not like anything else quenches my thirst… Another thing is that yes, I was right, seems that exercising myself to death is the only way to calm down. And my eyes? Yup, they still do it: I'm not sure if is emotionally or from the light but they change into all possible and impossible shades of orange, brown, dark green and black. Since it didn't start like this, I'm expecting more weird changes soon. Also, seems the changes are speeding up with school time coming up. Coincidence? I'll keep notes just in case. I'm still thirsty all the time and the sunlight gives me a headache sometimes – I should buy a pair of sunglasses but I can't be bothered hah. I hope I don't forgot my tomato juice, otherwise I'll dehydrate on the bus, and with Moka-san expected to suck me dry at first sight, I can't afford it O.O. I can't wait to see Moka-san and the others…given to Moka-san erratic calls from last week, she can't wait either :D_'

Locking his phone, he reaches for his school uniform trousers and pulls them on 'Kinda tight, were they like this last year?' he dismissed it and pulls all other garments on only to notice they all seemed extremely tight. 'What is going on?' he reaches down to pull on the trousers when-

*Snap*

*pop*

*pap*

*pop*

All his shirt buttons started firing all over the place.

"**MAMAAAAA**" he starts shouting while running down on the stairs, towards his kitchen.

"**Good morning kaasan, did you shrink my school uniform when washing?**" he exclaims while pointing at his ripped shirt.

"**Good morning son. Why, of course not. You just grew a lot since last year and they sent you the old uniform size you had.**" She nods while still mending with the bento she prepared for his first day of school.

"**So what am I going to wear? I cannot go with these.**" The concerned male adds while doing his puppy face.

"**Ara, ara Tsukki dear. You're almost 18 and still act like a baby hahah. Just wear normal clothes and ask them for a new set when you get there. It's just a day, they wouldn't mind.**"

"**Ok then ma'. Arigato.**" He bows politely, turns around and starts dragging himself towards the stairs when his mother burst into an all-out laughter. "**Kaasan?**"

Bent down and holding her tummy she wipes a tear from her eye "**Oh god, Tsukki, your shirt is not the only one that suffered damage hahah**"

While still confused he shrugs and heads back to his room. Since his room had the windows opened, he starts getting a chill, particularly around his buttocks area. He pulls the pants off to a huge GAP in them, all across his butt, no doubt showing his ducky boxers to his mother just a moment ago "**NO WAY!**" he throws his hands in the air and shakes his head "**Just my damn luck…**"

Caring his last suitcase downstairs, bent over, he could see his mother in the corner of the eye 'What is she staring at? Masaka…'

"**Tsukki dear, did you take your ducky boxers with you for safe keeping?**" she innocently smiles at him with her head sideways, looking at his last suitcase.

Tsukune, all beet read by now, cautiously leans sideways only to find his favourite boxers hanging out the suitcase "**Oh gawd…**"

"**You can't be telling me you're taking them like that. You need to wash them son, you wore them in the morning. I SAW!**"

"**B-but maaa' they are my favourite! I don't have time to wash them and besides….I only wore them one night…**"

"**You can't be serious. One night can do a lot to a boy's underwear, dear…**"

"**K-kaasaan**" He stares at her, shaken to the core by her shamelessly accusations.

"**No buts! Tsukune Aono, give me your underwear RIGHT NOW!**"

"**I'll seal them in a bag?**" *uses puppy eyes,_ it's super effective_*

*sigh* "**Give them here; I'll put them into a non-see-through bag. And don't forget your tomato juice - you told me to remind you...**"

* * *

After experiencing a day in the Aono household, he embarks on the bus, at last..

"_**Decided to come for another year, boy?**_" The creepy bus driver says in his creepy-ass voice.

"**Y-yes, bus driver-san. My friends are all there so…**" staring out the window, he starts fantasizing of how great this year would be..

"_**Why aren't you wearing your uniform, boy?**_" the glint in his eyes was reflecting into his rear mirror, seemingly crushing Tsukune's soul with creepiness overload.

"**Well, kaasan says I grew up a bit. So it doesn't fit me anymore.**"

"**_I'll make sure to get a new one for you then. In the meantime, careful when you get there. A lot will happen this year, boy._**" The tone in his voice seemed to hide certain demise that was about to happen.

"**As always.**" Tsukune adds while staring at the walls of the well-known tunnel that separated the human world from the Youkai one.

After some time he finally stops next to the scarecrow that symbolised he was at the Youkai Academy bus stop.

"**I'm back.**" he jumps out the buss.

The forest seemed to held the same amount of darkness and yet peacefulness as the previous year. Only this year something was off, a lot more off than usual anyway. A lot of the tombstones were pulled out or extremely damaged, signalling a fight took place. 'I wonder what happened here' he started thinking of possible reasons only to be pulled out of his trance by noticing the dress (AN/ backside of) a known old friend, bending down on one of the tombstones.

He starts running towards her for a surprise bear hug when she suddenly spins around "**STOP RIGHT THERE!**"

* * *

AN/ And here you have it. My second chapie yay ^^

I hope it gives more insight of what is going on. I want to keep readers interested but not reveal to much at the same time - hard to get the balance right.

A lot will happen and I will certainly continue this story, it will be a long one. Wth mushiness, blood, death and love and all the cool drugs in it.

Since I want to continue it (At my own pace, is my first story so bear with me),

if there is a volunteer who would like to write lemons or lemonade for me later on, please PM me. I don't think I can write like that 0.0

And of course, I do not own RV and nor will I ever T_T

**Please review**: constructive criticism jeje 33


	3. Reverberations:Their aflicted behaviour

**Ancient, Blood Kings* Chapter III –Reverberations part ONE: Their afflicted behaviour.**

AN/ Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! As promised in my previous chapters, things will start to make sense.  
I've decided to make this a four chapters long arc since my original chapter got longer, and longer, and longer. By the time I almost finished the 'chapter' I realised this became an arc on its own, therefore I split it up. Please bear with me while I spice up the rest of the chapters, since it became so long (at least to me). I will update this faster than my previous two, since everything is almost done: It's just that I want to keep you guys on fire for a bit - I need to build up the trill :D

On another note, thank you, my reviewers for the helpful advice. It definitely helped me avoid some mistakes and boost me up! (especially ParanoidShadow's latest review, I felt I cannot disappoint you. Your fault it got turned into an arc hahah)

And so, with no further ado, here's my latest chapter:

* * *

The forest seemed to hold the same amount of darkness and yet peacefulness as the previous year. Only this year something was off, a lot more off than usual anyway. Many of the tombstones were pulled out or extremely damaged, signalling a fight took place. 'I wonder what happened here' he started thinking of possible reasons only to be pulled out of his trance by noticing the dress (AN/ backside of) a known old friend, bending down on one of the tombstones.

He starts running towards her for a surprise bear hug when she suddenly spins around "**STOP RIGHT THERE!**"

* * *

With a wand in his face Tsukune frantically reacts by grabbing the tip of her weapon, only to have it emanating a strange light followed by Rubi sprouting a pair of crow-like wings and point her death-bringer upon him. "**Are you accomplice in this irresponsible act?!**"

Tsukune brings his arms up above his head. A desperate move to show peace, perhaps. "**O-ofcourse not! Rubi-san … I just got here. Please calm down!**"

(AN/ _Never_ tell a woman to calm down, you'll make it worse.. xD)

"**CALM DOWN?**"

With a series of motions and magic purple lights she summons one of her plant-pets. Even though it was three heads shorter than him (think Kurumu bite-sized monster) it had super razor sharp teeth emanating a strange metallic glint. Being a plant-pet, it was green and had long stem-like arms. 'A carnivorous plant? Whaaat.' He waits for her comeback performance to come to an end, but Rubi is not finished:

Rising to the sky, she angrily shouts "**You touched my wand!**" as the plant runs towards him.

'There's still time until that little fella gets near me, maybe I can calm her down…' "**Look, Rubi-san, I'm really sorry. Didn't know I'm not allowed to touch your wand! ... I just wanted t-**" suddenly Rubi's companion opens its mouth to reveal a two metre long tongue. At the end of which was … another mouth!

"**Inceptioooon.**" Dumbstruck, he just stares wide eyed before he realises the monster's mouth-tongue is getting closer and thus sprints away from the scene.

Meanwhile, Rubi performs another magic trick and summons a flock of crows for Tsukune's punitive capture. 'I cannot believe that delinquent dared and TOUCHED one amongst the few possessions bringing unimaginative pleasure to myself…' The always collected Rubi Toujo, while a bit flustered and muddled by her previous thoughts sends the murder after our afflicted young teen.

'Maybe I can slow down now. Though, I never seen her so pissed since the sunflower incident…Hopefully she gave up the chase.' Looking back, his breathing is brought to a halt by the hugest flock of crows he ever seen, darkening the sky above the forest's road to a perfect pitch black. "**Nope. NOPE NOPE NOPE!**"

The road ahead seemed to be never-ending 'Is this road getting longer or what?' when suddenly a wild Yukari Sendo appears! He stops next to her, grabs her shoulders and desperately starts shouting "**Yukari-chan, thank kami I've found you!**" while Yukari starts shouting too, only … something a little bit different:

"**Kyah! Help, a paedophile… HENTAAAAAAAAAAI!**"

AN/ Now, my dear readers, you have to understand Yukari's predicament: A 13 year old girl suddenly being grabbed by an unknown giant, all sweaty and not wearing the school's uniform, huffing and puffing in your face calls you 'chan'. What do you do?

The little genius starts throwing a series of tarot cards at him but he dodged them all. "**You dodged all of them? Hmm… you must be a really good fighter!**"

"**Did you forget? All of you girls chased me around at first. Reflexes are an acquired skill necessary to my survival!**"

Still throwing more tarot cards "**'You girls'? You know us. Masaka? Fairytale?!**" now adding yellow washbasins to her series of attacks.

AN/ Let's say this story follows what happened up to the end of Volume 03. They know of Fairytale and Anti-Thesis (supposedly a sub-division?) but Tsukune hasn't trained yet, they didn't meet Fong Fong yet and Moka's rosary is still fine. Wanted to make sure we follow the same page. Arigato! ^_^

Having dodged Yukari's attacks for a while and with Rubi's searching party, Tsukune finds himself in quite the predicament, therefore once again runs towards the academy.

"**Ladies, please stop! We are getting close to the school grounds!**" he turns around and starts yelling at the top of his lungs, with the last of his stamina juice wearing out.

"**Then stop running you fool, this will be over quick! Academic genius Yukari Sendo promises you, desu!**" the little witch evilly grins in such a way making even Rubi's questionable antics appear innocent.

'She's my old friend, she wouldn't hurt me.' "**Ok, Yukari-chan!**" Tsukune abruptly stops and spins around to a raven flying mere centimetres by his face. Alarmed by the '_sudden_' attack, he brings up his right arm to shield his eyes, only to receive another incoming round from Yukari's cards this time- leaving a three inch slash across his arm and above his holy lock. "**ARGH!**" 'She almost left me blind! Better run to the safe-house…'

* * *

In a rush, he opens the heaven gate of his appointed classroom only to see everyone taking their seats after welcoming the homeroom teacher, a second later and he would've been late!

Looking around, he sees his old friends assigned to their seats, his own empty. Another tremor is heard and the classroom door is once again being yanked from its closed position. 'That's Yukari-chan for sure; I'll take my chair and act quiet. She won't do anything crazy in the middle of our induction lesson.'

'Ah…In my rush to grab my old seat next to Moka-san, I forgot to greet everyone. I'll turn around and wave at least, that won't disturb Nekonome sensei..' No doubt expecting to see the smiling faces of his friends, but instead, every one of them seemed to be reading some inconspicuous micro-note 'What are they reading that's so important?' turning once again, Tsukune faces Yukari, the only one who was not reading anything but rather waiting for some kind of confirmation from others 'Did she tell others of the misunderstanding? The peep tom incident is happening all over agaaaaain!' . With anime teary eyes, our unfortunate fella stares at the ceiling in a sign of praying for hope while holding his head. But…all hope is lost when he feels a jolt, or rather, stabbing pain, at the back of his head. Reaching out, he pulls out a sharp and icy object and brings it to the front of his face for better examination. 'Thank kami it didn't cut deep….eto…an ice kunai? M-MIZORE-CHAN?!'

After a few minutes of deep, careful pondering, the troubled teen turns around to the small witch. She was still watching him, and she was going to chastise him for fondling both her and her senpai. The little girl in question finishes her glaring threat with an 'I got my eyes on you, watch out' gesture.

Deciding that this has gone too far, he plans to go after the girls when the bell rings. 'At how things are now, they think I've attacked them. I know I've changed a bit but it's not like the ghoul controls me…*_sigh_* we've only been apart for few months since academy renovation and summer vacant-'

*_fuaaah_* think chilly fog effect -'

'…AGAIN?'

And once again, his contemplating thoughts are brought to a halt by the infamous yuki onna chills. 'Seems they really think I'm a peeping pervert…though, those warning chills are not as bad. With my youki problem, this saves me the trouble of having to exercise myself to death in order to calm and cool down …'

Meanwhile, at the back of the classroom, the yuki onna is becoming suspicious 'He doesn't react to my chills AND he sits on my future husband's chair. He doesn't wear the school uniform: He's either strong or stupid …. Or both. But his youki is almost non-existent. Yukari was right, he might be Fairytale…I'll stalk him ASAP..' and sends another spine breaking chill as well as increasing the dosage.

'heheh … seems she realised it has no effect on me. A little bit more and the whole class will be a popsicle… this is kind of amusing, but I want my old friends baaaack' Turning back once more, he catches a glimpse of a mad, fuming and freezing Kurumu throwing an oversized rubber with pen inscribed letters saying: 'Stop, Stalker!'

Tsukune follows the trajectory of the missile which whacks a blow exactly in the middle of a forehead, belonging to our unsuspecting victim, Mizore Shirayuki. "**Bulleye.**" He says to himself while trying to read the pen-stamp mark left on her forehead and waiting to see what happens next.

Mizore, on the other hand, makes a haste recovery from her hit and rapidly scans the classroom in search of the perpetrator only to find 'the idiot sitting on Tsukune's chair' with a plastered grin all over his face 'I'll freeze you and make shaved-ice curry to my beloved.'

'What's with that dead-pan face? I am not the enemy. K-kurumu…' Turning around to see whether Kurumu will take responsibility for her actions, he sees her trying to supress an uncontrollable laughter and teary-eyed.

Feeling that she's being watched, Kurumu examines the damage she's done and quickly assesses: 'that Fairytale guy' was blamed for her deed. 'Yo-hoo success! Serves you right for sitting on my destined one's chair! Where IS he? … He should know that Fairytale infiltrated to our school again. Seriously, did they think after the Hokuto/ Kiria thing and Miyaby scene that we'd be blind and unaware? This is pissing me off! When that bell rings, the girls and I need to make a plan before we take this guy on. We're not inexperienced anymore!' With new found determination, Kurumu passes fresh notes to everyone else.

A clearly unaware outer Moka firmly grips the side of her skirt thinking 'This guy smells a bit like my Tsukune, but he doesn't look like him. Did he do something to Tsukune?' while the vampiress considers several theories, she's suddenly hit by an incoming projectile: Kurumu's note.

*pock*

'Ouch…what is this?'

'A note?'

Reading it, she looks at others and nods before shoving the note at the back of her notebook.

Sensing that everyone has calmed down, and without Mizore's persistent chills, Tsukune falls into a blissful trance, most commonly known as '_The boredom limbo_'. From a faraway place he could vaguely hear Nekonome sensei getting to the part when humans coexist with monsters, the part where one such as Saizo Komiya would interup to act like a douchebag, therefore he starts listening more intently. Surprisingly, this time not one soul spoke out. 'Perhaps we are out to a good start this year…apart of the fact that I'm a misunderstood peep tom again *_sigh_*'

AN/ The boredom limbo: when you are stuck between watching the trees grow old and falling asleep in classroom. T.T I end up doing neither and just … leave my body and raise my spirit to the sky..

Tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Our yuki onna never ceased her freezing spells on Tsukune and the surrounding area, thus every other student was sitting on needles too. Adding damage to the cause, not one student could tell of Tsukune's identity.

* * *

*_BRRRRIIIIIIING_* School bell signals the end of the lesson.

And so, as soon as the bell was heard, the classroom was emptied within seconds. Looking around, Tsukune was left confused. Even Nekonome sensei left, and that must mean something was up: she usually stays behind at her desk seemingly '_doing teacher stuff'_ but everyone knew she eats delicious fish. Glancing at the door, Tsukune wonders why the sudden cold shoulder and runs after his friends to apologise 'Even though I have no idea what just transpired since this morning…'

He was holding his one-strap black leather bag over his left shoulder, the leather strap ran across his torso to his right side. His hand was held in the middle of his chest, gripping the strap so tightly, making rubbery sounds with every crushing grip. He was confused, and upset that his friends did not spare him a second look. Turning right from the now empty classroom, he could see the corridor. Countless ghostly faces with no name, but at the end of the corridor, he saw it: a strand of pink hair turning left. He starts running and soon he is in their viewing range "**Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Moka-san! Wait up!**". Not one pair of feet stopped running and soon enough they find themselves behind the academy, near the sports area which was mainly made of a basketball court, running fields and other things necessary to outside P.E activities.

"**Our meeting is compromised, desu! We'll need help! Guys, distract him while I get Rubi-san..**" Yukari takes off running as soon as those words left her mouth, but not before she throws one last washbasin on Tsukune's head. The three girls left create a human barrage with the purpose to protect Yukari-chan while she retreats, though this is proved unnecessary as Tsukune was taken by surprise by Yukari's previous attack. Kurumu uses the stun as an opening and creates an illusionary plant of ten metres high and uses it as another protective wall for her, Mizore and Moka. She starts controlling it and moves its tentacles towards Tsukune who is still bent down from the dizziness, unaware of the attack. As soon as his hands and feet are immobilised by the plant's stems, Kurumu raises him off ground and propels him against the stalk. 'Why isn't he attacking us already?'

While Kurumu waits for Tsukune to repel her weak attack in some way or another as she believed he was a strong Fairytale soldier, Mizore uses this as a chance to finish him off. She launches a barrage of ice spears and calmly adds 'I'm gunna do you like Vlad The Impaler.' at which Moka shudders and shrinks away from Mizore and stops next to Kurumu 'I-I think that's a bit extreme, Mizore…'

Tsukune lifts his head up from his sorrow after seemingly sensing an incoming projectile. His reflexes kick in and uses what strength he has while hanging in the air to move his body and avoid her ice spears. Luck so has it that Mizore's spears sever the stem parts bounding Tsukune and so he falls to the ground. He uses one knee to support himself while his left hand holds the cut inflicted by Rubi earlier on.

"**I've had enough of this…**" a now slightly more distressed Tsukune lifts his head up to take a look at his old mates. Sensing the animosity in his voice, the girls take on a fighting stance while Tsukune starts walking towards them "**Why is this happening? Tell me.**" His bangs were covering his eyes, hiding any emotion.

"**Guys, I can't find Rubi, desu!**" Yukari appears from behind a large tree. The sudden yell made all three girls spin around while Tsukune was getting closer. "**I can't find her and they don't let me see the chairman, they said there is no unwanted youki present within the barrier and there's no-MOKA WATCH OUT!**"

A scared Moka turns around and starts screaming while flailing her arms about after realising that '_the Fairytale guy_' is in front of her. The equally scared Tsukune raises his hands too, after thinking Moka is going to slap him. Moka indeed slaps Tsukune, only over the arm which was closest to her body, thinking 'The Fairytale guy wants to grab me!' after which both Tsukune's hands ricochet towards her Rosary and smacks it off as a result from her slap.

Wide eyed, all four girls hold their breath in worry and confusion. It was evident on the girls part: 'How the heck did he do it?' but mostly worried because this meant he was a very strong opponent. Could he beat the unsealed Moka? If so, all hope was lost.

The eerie atmosphere soon eases in and replaces the already tense mood while waiting for the transformation to take place and other Moka to unseal.

* * *

I hope you liked this first part, please feel free to review and comment on your favorite parts - IT MAKES HAPEEH ^.^

Also...since I'm in such a good mood and chapter four is almost written out too, here's a small preview from my second!

Preview:

*_swoosh, swoosh ¬fast forward_*

"**What do you mean Moka-san? It's me, Tsukune..**" He felt dejected.

"_**Prove it.**_" She calmly adds while watching his every move with the interest and curiosity of a feline watching its prey.

*_swoosh, swoosh ¬fast forward_*

"**Don't kill him just yet. I prefer torture until he speaks.**" Mizore firmly states in her always monotone voice. "**He seems to have immunity to ice**."

*_swoosh, swoosh ¬fast forward_*

"_**Silence! I will not partake in this idiocy. Our time apart seems to have made you all forget who's in charge here. Here's a reminder…**_" her death glares and spiked youki a sign of her burning rage. Not one soul dared to move as crimson irises bore into their skulls. So perplexed they were that no one realised she was now in front of them.

End of preview!

(I was so excited about this arc that I couldn't sleep well: Ideas kept popping up so I had my phone under pillow to write reminders LOL)


	4. Reverberations p2: Vampiress Intuition!

AN/ Hello everyone! I have to say it makes me really happy to see so many helping reviews. Helping not only because of the great advice, but seeing people happy reading it. And so I've decided to give you the fourth chapter. Some of you read Inner Moka-san, so please read on, find out and be proud: Moka is as awesome as you think she is.

And as I've promised before, I will reveal things when the time comes. I'm guessing many have noticed that Tsukune's appearance has changed but I did not give many hints on HOW it did. This chapter is dedicated solely to Inner Moka-san detective skills.

Ah! Also ... (I just remembered, silly me!) unsealed Moka's voiced out loud phrases will not be underlined, it's to hard to read. At least to me. She's shmexy without underline too :D

Keep calm and read on!

* * *

**Ancient, Blood Kings* Chapter IV (4) Reverberations part 2: Vampiress Intuition!**

Wide eyed, all four girls hold their breath in worry and confusion. It was evident on the girls part: 'How the heck did he do it?' but mostly worried because this meant he was a very strong opponent. Could he beat the unsealed Moka? If so, all hope was lost.

The eerie atmosphere soon eases in and replaces the already tense mood while waiting for the transformation to take place and other Moka to unseal.

* * *

Tsukune watches patiently while Omote and Ura switch places. As soon as Inner Moka opens her now scarlet eyes, she is met with the one causing the entire ruckus.

"**Hisashiburi, Moka-san.**" Tsukune politely greets her while she takes a step back from the whole scene without paying him any attention.

She has been awake from the moment he entered that classroom, his scent would always resonate within her mind confines, awakening her from the deepest slumber.

_Always._

Moka knew it was him, but the Rosary's sealing powers kept her in that damn, dreaded dream-like state. Her communication with her outer self was restricted too, after all, she did not feed well with him gone.

She looks around and quickly assesses the situation:

To her left was everyone else, the look of fear was clearly evident on their faces.

'Omote, how can you be asleep in a time like this? Why am I never being briefed?' The gang was acting hostile towards the human male for unknown reasons. While the S class vampire was never the type to ask questions and chit-chat in a fight, she didn't even care enough to talk to those girls. He held no killing intent, no malice written on his face and his youki levels as of now were certainly no threat. On the other hand, they could still be afraid of _her_. 'Serves them right, those fouls.'

But looking at him, she could notice drastic changes over the time they've been apart. Could it be possible they didn't recognize him? The look on his face showed that he was deeply confused too and with those idiots…everything was possible. Technically speaking they are lower class ayashi, lower than her at least. Most likely they don't recognize his scent. They're no match for a vampire's sensing abilities. And with his new appearance… not even Omote could realise, she's weakened also. 'That fool refused to feed on transfusion packs until the last second.'

Looking at the scene from THEIR point of view, there was a tall guy who activated my seal. 'They're scared of both of us. First time I see them actually being scared of him … hah … This would be mildly amusing to play around with, but there are a few questions I have to ask him before that bell rings again. Not to mention I have to teach those morons a lesson. Challenging someone without even assessing their strength or asking of his connection to Tsukune's disappearance, unacceptable!'

To her right was HIM. His right arm was sloppily hanging by his side while his left was trying to offer support. He was hurt. There was a dry blood stain left on his shirt, which meant the wound was few hours old, though he didn't seem too fazed by it. Albeit wearing a look of uncertainty and desperate eyes, his composure was rather calm and collected. 'Was he always so relaxed when I'm unsealed?'

*_sigh_*

The simple sound finally let out by the silver haired vampiress demanded, and captured, complete attention of both parties.

The blood scent was still somehow grounded to that unique Tsukune fragrance but his youki signature started to express similar to a vampire's, to her own. Could that mean his holy lock is weakened? 'Alright, let's play a bit.'

"_**Why do you have Tsukune's scent?**_" A simple question, yet full of meaning. This question would not only give away his identity and purpose, but also his affiliation to Tsukune. If no one even bothered to fill in the blanks then she would do it for them, for him – she owed him that.

AN/ If you haven't figured it out yet: She knows it's him but she tries to give hints to the gang without force feeding them, probably teasing Tsukune at the same time too. xD

Baffled, Tsukune looks at everyone else. They all waited for an answer. 'Why? I give up. I am not even angry anymore. I can't believe this is happening.'

"**What do you mean Moka-san? It's me, Tsukune..**" He felt dejected.

For a second, the ruby eyed teenager did not even answer. She could see the look of disappointment on his face. His hunched over shoulders and furrowed eyebrows did not help wash away the responsibility she felt for his ghoul and getting him into this mess. Though Tsukune is Tsukune. 'He would've probably got himself into some other stupid situation.'

"_**Prove it.**_" She calmly adds while watching his every move with the interest and curiosity of a feline watching its prey.

"**What are you talking about, Moka? FINISH THIS GUY!**" Kurumu yells in rage.

"**He's Faaaaaaaairytaaaaaaaaleeee**" from a faraway distance Yukari could be heard. The little brat retreated to safety.

"**Don't kill him just yet. I prefer torture until he speaks.**" Mizore firmly states in her always monotone voice. "**He seems to have immunity to ice.**"

"**What are you talking about, stalker? It's your fault he got freed from my illusion plant! Can't you even fucking shot straight?**" Kurumu was now even more pissed, remembering that Mizore's attacks actually helped him be released from her grasp.

"**Shut up, mellow gurl. My spears were accurate; he dodged 'em. Don't you dare insult my fighting skills, you're no bettah: your stupid plant was easily destroyed by my ice, just sayin'…**" Mizore's words become muffled while putting a new lollipop in her mouth.

"**STALKAAAH-**"

"**Moka-san.**" Kurumu's accusations fade in the background while Tsukune captures Moka's attention by saying that one simple word.

While everyone is busy arguing by themselves, Tsukune starts making his way towards the silver haired girl. She elegantly shifts her position on her right leg while resting her hand on her hip.

She patiently watches him while he undoes his tie and his shirt's top buttons, finally stopping in front of the thirsty vampire and exposing his neck. She eyes him for a second while responding to his suggesting action "_**You really are a fool. I did not feed sufficiently off-school grounds..**_" she lets the threat hang in the air but as soon as those words left her lips she starts leaning towards the right side of his neck, away from prying eyes and towards that intoxicating scent.

With her fangs almost touching his bare skin, he responds "**I know, Moka-san.**" Even with the huskiness of his voice, she could fell the warmness only Tsukune would give out and so she stopped in her tracks. 'At least he's hasn't changed that much…offering your blood so freely, that's so…' Tsukune, sensing her hesitation, starts guiding her head to his artery vein, assuring her to continue.

And so she sinks her fangs, puncturing his vein and start taking long, slow sips of his life giving nectar. 'She definitely didn't feed well while I was gone. This kinda makes me feel proooow' "**Oww..**"

Since Tsukune was busy getting his blood sucked out of him, Kurumu and everyone else started shouting at Inner Moka as of "**Why are you sucking his blood? YOU TRAITOR!**" which only made Moka angrier than she already was. 'First they act like morons chasing Tsukune all day, THEN they treat me like a foul, now they dare interrupt me while I feed AND insult me with such depriving words.' In her anger she sinks her fangs deeper into Tsukune's skin, leaving a visible vampire bite mark that would _surely_ last for days.

"_**Silence! I will not partake in this idiocy. Our time apart seems to have made you all forget who's in charge here. Here's a reminder…**_" her death glare and spiked youki a sign of her burning rage. Not one soul dared to move as crimson irises bore into their skulls. So perplexed they were that no one realised she was now in front of them. With an elegant side kick infused with her demonic strength and a "**_Know your place!_**" for effect, the only people left was now a more relaxed Tsukune and a slightly less pissed off vampire.

Making a 'come here' sign with her index finger, she spins on her heels and starts walking into the opposite side of the academy, towards a more secluded place near the woods. You could neither see the dorms or front side of the woods leading to the bus stop as the backside of the academy was blocking it.

* * *

'We have been walking for few minutes. Isn't any spot as fine as another? On the other hand, Moka-san is as graceful as ever…she got taller too, not a lot but still…Kurumu and everyone else seem the same. Or maybe because they are still really short hahaa…' his gaze was fixed on her skirt since thinking of how the vampire has changed and now he was still smiling, almost grinning at the part about Kurumu and Yukari's heights specifically.

Turning her head to the side, she sees him staring down, smiling and thinking of something. She turns around and is about to say "**_I see you are more relaxed after getting your blood sucked?_**" But her words are left hanging in the air since he does not hear nor respond but keeps walking straight into her. "**I'm sorry, Moka-san. I was thinking of something..**" he sheepishly blurts while rubbing the back of his head 'Yep, still ol' Tsukune…' she sits down next to an old, large tree while a smirk forms at the corner of her lips "_**And what would that be?**_"

Taken aback by her sudden interest in his thoughts, he cautiously sits next to the same tree while facing her. 'Does she think I've gone nuts? I hope I'm not in for some vampire therapy, oh god..' he thinks over his answer time and time again but knowing his Moka, is better to be honest. 'Oh kami, did I say MY Moka?!'

Now slightly embarrassed and flushed he raises his head to expect a very pissed vampire for keeping her waiting for so long. On the contrary, she seemed peaceful, staring at the horizon. "**To be honest, I was thinking that you grew taller, while the others are still kinda short hahah..**" he gives her a good honest smile which made the all-time-composed vampiress start laughing 'He wasn't looking at my skirt?' "_**Hahaa…You really are a simple guy**_" turning her head to face him, she could see he was taken aback by her sudden outburst "_**What? Can't I laugh now?**_" she playfully raises an eyebrow at him. 'You're lucky you didn't look.'

"**It's not that, Moka-san. It's just … I … It's kinda nice spending time like this after so long, ne … Moka-san?**" not saying anything else, he starts leaning on the same tree she was leaning on.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she could see he is back to normal: no shaky hands, laboured breath and a quiet gaze.

"_**They chase you all the time but why did they attack you this time?**_" she says while still not looking at him.

"**Heh … It's a really long story, Moka-san.**" Tsukune says while taking his tie off. It was a really sunny day, thankfully they were sitting under a tree, but not even the shadow could help ease the dry, warm air. His exhaustion from the fight and running around all day did not help either.

"_**I wasn't unsealed in around four months since the summer holiday and reconstruction. Besides, Omote is weakened, she's sleeping right now.**_" The silver haired vampire emphasizes her reasons for still being around "_**So?**_"

"**Ah, w-well … when I came from the bus, I saw Rubi-san inspecting some broken tombstones in the woods. I went to say hello to her but things went haywire. It ended with me touching her wand by mistake and then she thought I was the one that destroyed the tombstones…**"

"**That was Kokoa, most likely. She destroyed some tombstones last year too, chasing Omote.**" Reminiscing at old times, a small smile forms at the corner of her lips.

"**And I got blamed for it! And then…and then I ran towards Yukari-chan for help and she thought I was a pervert. She started yelling HENTAI, HENTAI and then Rubi-san sent a flock of ravens after me… then Yukari-chan told everyone I was from Fairytale because I knew their names and stuff… can you believe all that?**"

Smiling, Moka finally turns to her right to see Tsukune's face better "_**Coming from you, yes. You just have that kind of luck, baka!**_"

'Well, I can't blame her for smiling at this craziness. I laughed in class too' "**Wait, this is the punch line: In classroom Yukari-chan sends everyone letters that I'm dangerous I presume, while Mizore-chan tries to freeze me to death. Kurumu-chan gets angry at Mizore-chan so she hits her with a huge rubber saying 'Stop, Stalker!" … I start laughing and so I got blamed for that too. That's why Mizore-chan was so merciless!**"

"_**hahah That can't be possible … Three time's a charm, or what? hahaha**_"

"**haha Though I even got to fourth, cuz' I removed your rosary by mistake too!**"

"_**How do you remove a seal by mistake, moron?**_" while still smiling, she was curious how he would always take it off by mistake.

"**It just happens, I swear! For example, this time you slapped my hand and that's how I took it off…**" He holds his index finger in the air as a sign when a teacher explains something obvious.

Taking a more reserved look, he leans better onto the three while rubbing the injury Yukari gave him earlier that day.

*_sigh_*

"**I didn't even know why they were acting so peculiar … Thank you, Moka-san, for recognising me…**" he was staring right into her scarlet eyes, making sure she understood how grateful he is. 'It could have gone a lot worse if I didn't remove that Rosary…'

Staring right back at him, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to him in their time apart. He seemed so different, but yet, the same Tsukune she always knew. His appearance was different, yes, that was a big giveaway but even his composure held a level of maturity. 'At least he is becoming a man..' she starts thinking while still staring at his features. Realising that she's been staring for too long, and without giving him a response, her cheeks start heating up "_**Y-yes, sure.**_"

"**Are you alright, Moka-san? I thought vampires don't get fevers?**" He asks as soon as he notices her newly established blush, concerned for her health.

"_**Stop staring at me, you idiot! Vampires get sick too, it's just our immunity system is stronger… AND I'M OK … it's the heat.**_" 'It MUST be the heat. Otherwise it would mean … ugh, I liked him more when he was more timid and nervous, he didn't dare to ask such questions.'

Sinking into a comfortable silence, Tsukune breaks by stating rather loudly "**Oh no, I forgot my bag at the fighting scene.**" smacking his forehead to emphasise his loss.

"_**So?**_" Moka asks unconcerned of his loss.

"**Ugh…i-it has myyy … well … my tomato juice in it.**" He retorts, unsure of what else to say, it was the truth after all. 'I don't care about my phone … I need THAT, I'm so thirstyyyy!'

"_**Hmm…I think it's time you explain yourself.**_" She eyes him suspiciously, she knew something was up from the moment she saw his new appearance. 'Gotcha! If it is what I think it is, then it means your Holy Lock is getting weak.'

"**E-explains myself?**" He knew were this was going. Moka-san wasn't stupid. He would have to give her a plausible explanation. 'This is going to be a looooong day.'

"_**Here.**_" She tosses him a bottle of tomato juice which Omote had packed. Taking huge gulps, he almost drank it within just six seconds.

Feeling that he's being watched, he brings the bottle down from his mouth to find his silver haired friend eying him suspiciously. 'I feel that she somehow tested me, and I've just failed.'

"**W-well you see…**"

* * *

Yosh!

I hope you all enjoyed the latest 'reveal' ... we are getting closer to serious stuff. I have to apologize for taking my sweet time with it, but it'll worth it once we get there. You have to ease into the play to feel the characters, at least that's what I think. It'll be great!

Constructive criticism is very, very welcome!

_PS: Almost forgot - Next chapter we finally have Tsukune's appearance! Things are going dooooooown!_

**What do you think happened to Tsukune during their time apart?**

**How do you think he looks like now?** (_If you guys got some really good ideas, I will change my script and add yours, + a thank you note, of course!)_


	5. Chapter 5, Reverberations arc, Part 3!

**Chapter V(5) Reverberation Part 3: Ghoulish demise and Delightful changes.**

**AN/** Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! I am surprised of the response this story got. Being my first, I thought it would be full of hate -.o

THANKFULLY, that is not the case. You guys gave me lots of supporting advice and even answered some of the questions I had in the author's note.

A big shout to a lil' fella, Minecraft77, who gave his ideas on Tsukune's appearance. I have no idea on height measurements so that's his. _Psst! _Sorry I didn't use your eye idea. Hope you like this one :D

*waves at Paranoidshadow who's complaints keep me up at night* LOL

PS: I don't own shit. Rosario Vampire? Nope. Nada. Naoo. Nu. Non ... I do however ... own what is written in this story, including the damn grammar mistakes. Bound to happen .

That's all from me, enjoy!

* * *

"_**Here.**_" She tosses him a bottle of tomato juice which Omote had packed. Taking huge gulps, he almost drank it within just _six_ seconds.

Feeling that he's being watched, he brings the bottle down from his mouth to find his silver haired friend eying him suspiciously. 'I feel that she somehow tested me, and I've just failed.'

He looks at her and for some reason his ears start feeling extremely heated. It wasn't the fact that she was suspecting kami knows what, but the fact that he was not good at talking. 'Whatever I do, I will mess this up, _BADLY_!'

"**W-well you see …**" The words stopped in his throat, and his lips and mouth felt as dry as sand 'This cannot be happening! And Moka-san is so calm! I would be more grateful if she was angry ... _actually_ … getting beaten is so much easier than talking about myself!'

"**I'm sorry, Moka-san. I just don't know what to tell you…**" Once again, for the second time that day he felt useless and disappointed in his inability to deal with such things. 'Dammit! I thought this year will be different! Every time I look at those beautiful eyes … _EYES_! Oh kami, she's still looking at me for an answer! YOU IDIOT! Stop freaking out!'

"**Stop freaking out.**"

"**Y-yeah, I'm s- WAIT, how did you know what was I thinking?**" His gauged out eyes showed extreme nervousness as a child caught doing something bad.

Moka was feeling on edge today. She didn't know whether it was because of their time apart, not being released for few months or his unbelievable appearance. Her whole body felt uneasy and there was a small fire burning in the pit of her stomach that threatened to not go away. It was spinning and spinning, giving her an anxious mood about the day still unfolding. She was afraid of what he would say in a matter of seconds, the reasons for his change and what else there was to come. The scary thing was that the day has not even finished yet.

'Am I … ugh … It's so frustrating not knowing! I should have been prepared. Why do I feel this way? I told him to leave last year, didn't I? It's his fault for not listening..' She was trying to reassure herself. But maybe he needed some kind of reassurance as well; he might always looks so positive to everyone else but …

"**It's all over your face. Just be your old self, I will not be as rash as last year.**" And for some reason her eyes held a look of guilt that pierced Tsukune's heart to the core. Her expression was all the same, but he knew her too well to know that her stoic façade was hiding a big secret.

'Why? Why is she so sad…?' He started looking for clues and soon enough he realised she was no longer staring at him but the ground, or rather, his Holy Lock. 'Is she blaming herself for whatever is happening to me?' With long forgotten fear and a new gained resolve he extends the very reason to her blues, namely his right hand, bringing it above his eyes. 'You have to be brave Tsukune; you have to become her pillar, just like she is to you.'

With the black lock hanging from his wrist, holding it above his eyes as for inspection, he glances over at the object of his affections.

"*******_gulp_***** Strange thing, isn't it?**" Licking his upper lip, without moving his hand one bit, he tilts his head towards the left side so he can see her reactions.

Shock and confusion permeating her pale features, and after considering his words and their meaning, the only thing she could respond was a very 'lady-like' "**Huh?**"

"**I kind of like it, so don't be sad. Alright?**" and with the courage of a hunted rabbit he grabs her left hand and rests it on top of his right, chained one. 'If she kills me at least I didn't die a coward. Right? _RIGHT_?'

She leaves his words to seep into her brain and looking at what he had just done, she lifts up her hand from Tsukune's and starts poking his with her index finger. "**You know I could just break that arm.**" It was more of a statement and not a question but her laid-off tone assured the frightened teen that she was not going to do that. 'This Tsukune…What else do you hide?'

"**Moka-sa…**" but before he even finishes his sentence, the ruby eyed vampire stops him with an intense glare "**Though I'm more interested of what you just said. Are you that stupid?**"

Her voice seemed to become more distressed but she didn't show any signs of being angry. 'In fact, she didn't even take her hand away from mine.' Her hand was still close to his, just instead of harmlessly poking him she was touching his lock. Tsukune was surprised to say the least. Not only he didn't get propelled into the air by a superhuman kick, but the way she was carrying herself around him, the way she talked to him … it was like … her warrior-like demeanor, her strongest defenses were lowered. 'She's comfortable … with … _me_? Ah stop thinking about useless things Tsukune, you're pushing your luck! UGH, WHAT LUCK?'

"**I know I am not good at expressing myself, and I will probably say something that sounds extremely stupid to you, Moka-san. But the truth is … the truth is that you should not blame yourself for this …**" She could hear his palpitating heart.

Making a mental note that he is getting better at hiding his nervous self, the vampiress pushes that at the back of her mind and finally looks down where he was pointing: at his Holy Lock … her index and middle finger somehow intertwined with the black chain and touching –_what now she could feel_- a tick scar. 'That's not one of his youkai battle scars. It's too … precise.'

Before having the thoughts gathered into a proper sentence, or realising that she was touching him ever so kindly, Tsukune stops his ruby eyed goddess by continuing his dialogue: "**The main reason I came back to this place is you, Moka-san. You are my best friend! I want to protect you and to be b-by your side. This power allows me to do that and so … *****_gulp_***** and so … I am very … grateful. I am stronger now and there is no other life I'd rather have, there is no other place I'd rather be.**" With bated breath and cleared conscience he finishes his speech, his hands started to sweat from the nervousness and he wasn't sure whether Moka could hear it but his heart was beating so loud that it might break the sound barrier.

"**You're right… It really does sound stupid.**" Her cheeks started to acquire a slight pink tint 'This moron … saying lines that would set one's teeth on edge so fluently without hesitation…'

"**I just can't understand you. It WILL get worse. You understand that, right?**" she tries to persuade him into the idea that whatever he is aiming for, it is dangerous to stay in the ayashi world. She couldn't understand this Tsukune. He was somehow different, but yet, the same as he was back then. How could that be possible?

"**Which is why we should take care of each other. That's what friends do, right?**" He reassures her and as the fool that he is, does the same mistake again: looks into her eyes. Her deep scarlet orbs seemed to radiate and feed a fire long left untouched in his heart and so … his self-control faltered for just ONE second, but it was enough. His eyes started trailing down to her plump, bloody red lips and locked themselves in place. He couldn't help it, he loved her after all, often wondering how it would feel to … _touch_ those enticing beings. And when she licked her lips from the dry weather … 'Oh man…'

Her deep scarlet orbs were scanning his own, for what she didn't know, soon enough though- she notices that the very same eyes she's been drowning herself in for the past few seconds started drifting down. Was he checking out her breasts? His head was not bent _THAT_ further down…'He's…' And as soon as she grasps an idea of her mouth being observed a flood of emotions hit her all at once. _Confusion_: 'Is there something on my face?'_ Anger_: 'What are you daydreaming about?' and as soon as the '_k_' word hits her thoughts, her ears go on fire and blushes scarlet 'Are you serious, Moka? It's all Omote's fault – DAMN HORMONES!'. But then she is bombarded with another emotion … unsure which. She wasn't _really_ experienced with such things called feelings after all, but she felt something close to being irritated.

No longer dwelling on the subject, being already crossed with her own confusing thoughts, she finally retorts after few good seconds "**You mean, ****_ME_****, protecting, ****_YOU_****, a human.**"

"**Ugh … t-that's the thing, Moka-san. I … uhm … And before I say this please know that I'm not sure about whether it's all true and related but … a-and so … umm … w-what I mean to say is that … You, you see some changes right? And it's like … *****_sigh_***** this is … I don't think I still am, at least not for long.**" Even the extra scratch behind his head was not needed anymore to give Moka proof of his apprehension.

She knew it, she saw the signs from the beginning of this crazy day but his answer was still a blow hard to take. Masking her own apprehension with a scowl, she raises her eyebrow as a symbol for her questioning and gives him her final query "**What will you do?**"

"**That's very psychotherapist-like hahah… Uhm…Nothing. I'm fine with the changes really. J-just as I said before. It's obvious I am changing, I …I won't fight it. I want to control it. There is no place for me in the human world, Moka-san. I…I don't mean that I will never go back of course, I have my parents there, and I hope that one day all races could live in harmony with the human one, or at least something close to peace hahah … even humans fight among themselves sometimes.**" 'I'm babbling like a fool!'

Taking a more serious tone this time "**But my future is here. Your world '****_And now mine too_****' needs me more.**" Surprisingly calm, content and pleased with his own words, he smiles in glee, unintentionally presenting her a newly grown pair of small, somewhat prominent canines.

"**Fangs…**" it was the only thing said. Stainless steel expression written on her face. It was clear her patience was wearing out. The more time she spent talking with him, the more she realised things were somehow falling into a grey area. But he has not given any real information from the beginning of this conversation and she would not have any more of it.

Hearing her gripping grunt, his sense of equilibrium is nearly lost as he flushes a colour similar to her eyes "**F-fangs? Moka-san? I would say j-just that my canines … stretched … a bit. T-they are nowhere near fangs. ****_Yours_****, however, t-those ARE fangs. They are almost three times bigger when you extend yours!**"

He seemed to be fascinated by the very reasons giving him blood-loss headaches the previous year. A bit embarrassed from his display of appreciation she concludes "**I think they are growing. You might be developing ghoul fangs.**"

Both getting into a serious mood, like two businessmen discussing ugh … _business_, he answers "**It makes sense but at the same time it doesn't. I feel I am stronger, and I can access more youki. I'm not sure whether they did during us talking, but my eyes change colours. I kept records over the summer. Are ghouls supposed to change eye colour?**" he finishes his series of thoughts with a heavy pant, saying that much without breathing enough takes its toll.

"**I wouldn't know. Ghouls are usually killed on the spot. You might be the first 'smart ghoul' as of yet. It's not like many ghouls have the luxury of having a Dark Lord forging them seals. Which makes me think why did the Chairman have the Holy Lock handy. He said it was not made for you but I'd beg to differ.**"

"**You're right, Moka-san. That guy has a creepy glint to his eyes…though I cannot complain – he helped us after all.**"

"**That doesn't change anything. You are not off the hook. You think your life here will get any easier?**"

"**I'm not as naïve, hopefully…****_ugh_****, I at least know that. It might not get any easier, and probably just more dangerous, but I can take it on. I have a fighting chance now, to protect everyone without being protected as much.**"

"**Things will definitely get worse. You also got a vampire bite mark now, you'll be a target… That mark left on your neck? Is not like the other ones: Because of those damn persistent ****_idiots_**** I bit you. It will last for days. EVERYONE will see it…**" she put emphasis on the word 'everyone'

"**There is a very small list of who would've done it and if there is a vampire challenger they could be smart about it and go straight to the source, the food source in my case**" he chuckles at his own double innuendo.

Knowing how much he likes the spotlight, she decides to mock him by saying "**At least you're getting smarter.**"

"**I don't mind people knowing that ****_you_**** take my blood.**" He says in his husky voice and softly smiles back, not missing the fact that she is messing with him.

She continues her little game and retorts in a luxurious voice "**And why is that?**"

And obviously, Tsukune loses the game. "**Erm…. T-t-t-to be honest … I … I'm proud that … that I'm helping Moka-san. So, it doesn't bother me that … this happened. If y-you're alright with 'them' knowing who is the p-person you go t-to. I- I don't … I didn't ****_use to_**** … enjoy fighting but with those youki changes, it will help me b-blow off some steam, a-and I will defend Moka-san's name!**"

The serious mood they were sinking in just blew out of the water from the bang Tsukune just made. *_thud_* Her heart was beating at an increased pace and she was unsure of what to respond to all that. *_thud_* She was shocked, to say the last. 'Did he just _say_ that?'

*_thud_*

"**You're starting to sound like a vampire.**" Her checks were flaming red and she needed to take the gravity of her shoulders, to aim the pressure towards something else. "**Blow some steam huh? Hahah … with the way you changed you wouldn't have a problem…**" And that was her other mistake, her own words were used against her as she starts eying him down to emphasis the exact changes she specified just a moment ago.

What our powerful young woman noticed when she first saw him was his tall frame and strong-built body. Not overly muscular, he looked of being around six feet tall, or 1.86 metres, and his hair could resemble either of a wild, _or_ tamed, beast –depending on circumstances. His hair was no longer simply brown. A balanced combination of ash -_or one could say silver?_- with rusty-red and chocolate-brown highlights was the center of his appearance. You could say he was a mixture of both a fox and a wolf. Not being able to tell what colour ended where, they were all perfectly blended together to an animalistic, lush shade.

Next came his eyes, which in addition to his hair, proved his vibrant and eternally changing persona: Whether there was sun or shadow, his handsome features would _reverberate_ to it, bringing out a different view each time.

While you couldn't use his soothing and energetic hair to pinpoint whether he was shy or wild, his eyes were a different story. Remembering his eyes when he fought –_read: being attacked by_- the girls, it was plain obvious to the red-eyed vampiress why he couldn't be recognised. His eyes were a cold _black_. In addition to his unusual hair, it made him look as '_someone_' looking for trouble. Whether he was angry or it was the sunshade, the black of his eyes gave off a very alarming aura. Add to that his newly developed husky voice and you got the perfect blend for a haunting look.

He was wearing a suit with matching, and somewhat peculiar, colours: Black trousers and vest with deep red linings, a grey shirt with a dark red tie accompanied his outfit.

Somewhat longer hair hid his sharp sideburns and a small, jagged soul patch covered his chin. Thinking it over, Moka made a mental note that he didn't look childish anymore. His whole look all together was of a young man, and not wearing the school uniform didn't help one bit with the today's pickle. If his target was to look serious on his first day, _he double nailed it_.

But at least it wasn't all lost. During their time talking, his eyes changed several times: from the lifeless black, to a very shifting hazel, a one-time orange shade during his Good Samaritan speech and now what could be seen as a relaxed grey. Her guess was they were changing based on his feelings or fluctuating youki but she was unsure which– especially when his eyes turned honey for just two seconds. 'What _WAS_ that?' She thought she had him figured out but here he comes with his craziness, and just like a curious kitten, the vampire wanted to know more. 'Those eyes are so distracting. I want to have a serious discussion and he plays eye-charade with me…'

One more look-over and she nods her head in an appreciative gesture "**Uh-umm…Not too bad…**"

"**What is not too bad, Moka-san?**" the young man answers in a very Tsukune-like calm manner. He gives her another of his famous heart-warming smiles, unwillingly flashing named mini-fangs.

Realising that she just voiced that _OUT LOUD_, her cheeks become the shade of Hell, matching her fiery eyes. What was she supposed to say now?

Tsukune notices her discomfort and knowing the vampire-girl all too well, he starts drinking the remaining tomato juice – purposely giving her some time to adjust her thoughts. It was no secret that this was probably the longest conversation she had, _they_ had, focusing and being undisturbed.

'_Fuck it_. I'm not that shallow to lie stupidly…If he laughs, he gets it!' "**…Your transformation.**" She finishes her earlier statement reluctantly.

Time seemed to slow for the male while running those words over and over in his head. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and choke on his remaining drink "**R-r-reaaally?!**"

"**hahah easy Tsukune, that's my precious tomato juice you're wasting..**" She thought he would say something embarrassing back, but he was kind enough to once again embarrass himself. This gave her time to word out her phrase, but seeing him blow off his gentlemanly air by almost choking to death was too much for the pale vampire.

* * *

AN/ I had to put that Smeagol Lord of the Rings reference in there, couldn't help it …. _My Precioussssss_ xD ALSO: Every time hazel eyes are mentioned, it means it's the ones flashing between combinations of brown, gold and green. I let you figure out why his eyes change and what it means :D

* * *

"*******_cough_***** A-are you *****_cough cough_***** …I.. *****_gasp_****, ****_cough_*******" Punching himself in the chest, he was trying to get rid of the stingy feeling of having his windpipe clogged with warm tomato juice.

"**Just accept the damn compliment!**" He stopped coughing the moment she said that. Looking deep into his now shifting hazel eyes, they were flashing madly between all combinations of brown, gold and green.

While quickly turning her head away and still trying to cool herself down, Tsukune frantically answers "**Thank you! Moka-san…I'm glad, at least I know I don't look like a weirdo…to you.**"

His eyes flashed the crazy hazel for seconds more but as soon as Moka's words echo through his mind "**In an Ayashi world? … You could try but there will always be someone weirder.**" his eyes turn back to a calm grey. '_Interesting…_' without pondering on the subject any longer, she notices that the moron somehow hit or bit himself while choking, his lip now bleeding.

With a glazed look in her eyes, second time that day, her breath hitches in her throat, ending with a distant huff. Taken aback from seeing Omote's '_I am about to bite you_' look on the unsealed, forever composed vampire, Tsukune tilts his head to the left in wonder and teasing manner, thinking the vampiress had more control over her thirst – a bad move from his part, especially after being sealed and weakened for so long. Did he think she would restrain herself while not having that sweet nectar for over four months? _Think again, Tsukune_!

'Gravity thou art a heartless bitch…' Moka dreamily thinks while drifting towards his exposed neck. With a shudder and no resisting from the young male, she peacefully starts feeding but fails to notice the background noises of breaking wood … followed by a loud thud. What she did notice though, was the fact that Tsukune had an arm on her shoulder and another on her lower back. She stops feeding and is about to ask of his intentions, perhaps kick him to the Moon and back while she's at it, but when she lifts her head up she is meet with the shiny black orbs she meet earlier today. He wasn't groping her while defenceless '_Defence!_'

Quickly standing up, they both prepare to intercept the presumed enemy, instead, finding a very ruffled Rubi Toujo. "**Did you just fall?**" An unimpressed Moka rhetorically questions, not failing to notice a scared Tsukune hiding behind her skirt.

Looking over her shoulder and giving him a huff "**Tsukune, I think she's looking for you…**" she steps sideways from him, the evil glint in her eyes doesn't go undetected by the male.

"**That's so mean…**" he whines like a child.

"**The headmaster just told me! I apologise, Tsukune-san … witches are boundary beings, I couldn't remember your scent… there was no way I could tell it was you…... you are so tall now!**" she tries to avoid the more obvious features.

"**Ah, I see … I-**" His voice was calm and understanding as always but deep down … he was still disappointed for not being recognised.

Rubi stops him mid-sentence "**You may punish me whichever way you want…**" her eyelashes seemed to move rapidly while looking towards the top of a nearby three.

Being a bit apprehensive about the witch's antics, and sensing discomfort all around the perimeter, Moka nonchalantly buts in "**Why are you here?**"

"**Oh many, many things have hap-**"

"**I mean why you are here NOW?**" 'They stopped my feeding time twice today. _TWICE!_'

While grateful of being saved from wherever that conversation was going, Tsukune decides it's better not to intervene in this stare-off.

However, the masochist witch isn't too happy for having her catch phrase cut off; therefore she answers in a more lowly spirited tone "**The Chairman asked me to have you escorted to his office.**" then immediately starts walking back to the office.

Neither could say anything else on the matter so they started following her back.

* * *

Still on their way to the headmaster's office his blood eyed companion states "**Tsukune, you are not feeling lightheaded from the blood loss.**"

"**Uh… you're right. Maybe I got used to it…?**" he rubs the back of his head while bearing a flashy grin.

Perplexed by his response, she checks whether the witch could heard their conversation – she was too far away. "**You should close your shirt before someone sees that…**" She says embarrassed by the fact he now bore a vampire bite on _both_ sides of his neck "**Kinda hard to miss it..**"

"**There's a little problem…**" he says just barely closing his top button. Looking at her with a fearful expression and cheeks matching Moka's eye colour, he polishes his declaration with "**I can't do the knot.**" and pointing to the dark-red tie in his hand.

Being a skeptic, the ruby eyed female continues to walk and retorts "**How the hell did you do your tie knot last year?**"

"**I recycled the ones kaasan did.**" His fearful expression changing into one of humiliation.

"**Being as eco-friendly as yourself, you should just learn how to do it. It's embarrassing…**"

Lowering his head in shame, Tsukune says in an apologetic tone "**Gomen, I know it is. Ma' always shows me but I always forget and it looks weird.**"

"**Your '_Ma_' ... Really.**" Moka leaves him to mentally berate himself for few more seconds after which she proceeds to check her 'Rubi radar' then stop in the middle of the road and grab his tie. Realising what she is going to do, the autumn-haired boy closes the space between them to give her maneuvering space "**Moka-san…**"

"**Tell anyone and the 'smart ghoul legend' will be just that. ****_A legend._**" She stresses out her threat by giving him the death-look and a last pull on the Trinity knot she just did.

* * *

**AN/** Trinity, got it? Three? And the song? Ye? Puns aside, that's a real tie knot's name. ^^

* * *

With his Adam apple moving the entire time, he gives an approving nod. Gulping sounds are heard once again before he finally decides she will not kill him right then and there. He touches the Trinity knot of his tie and exclaims "**WOW!... It feels complicated, I bet it looks nice. Thank you, Moka-san!**" her death threat long forgotten.

"**Y-yeah … whatever.**" Her ruby eyes and cherry red lips only complimented the blood running to her cheeks.

"**Where did you learn that? I never seen one like this.**" The now hazel eyed young man says while stumbling on a rock and continues walking like nothing happened. '_Damn rock_! Leaving that aside…she was sealed, right? How could she know such a thing? For _whom_?'

She smirks to his chagrin "**I learned how to do that for my father. He used to like the Cape Knot, not this one.**" but as soon as those words left her lips, her mood changed to its polar opposite.

Soon after he realises it was before she was given the Rosario. 'Me and my stupid brain…You never learn, _baka_! Of course it was for her dad…'

* * *

Arriving at the scene of crime, the Chairman's office, Rubi leaves them in the reception area while she goes to tell the Headmaster. Not soon after, she comes back escorting an ashamed kitty, namely Nekonome Sensei. You could tell she was feeling guilty of something because as soon as her eyes met Tsukune's, her cat-like ears suddenly slumped the way a guilty dog's do. "**Hello, Tsukune-san …... ****_Meow_****…**"

Not soon after, they enter His office and Tsukune shudders in expectation of the eerie feeling that soon creeps under his skin. '_C-creepyyyyy…_"

"_**Do you know why I called you here?**_" the hooded man says while clasping his hands together, no doubt a sign of his anticipation and amusement at what will be unveiled.

* * *

**AN/** I don't know if a cat does the ear thing thus I used a dog example. I'm a dog person, OK!? Also, if you didn't get it: Nekonome was just briefed by the Chairman on _who's the strange man in a dark suit_ so she was ashamed she didn't recognise her student :(

So? What do you think so far? What's going on with Tsukune's eyes?

Is Moka-san right about the ghoul?

What will the Chairman say?

And why was Moka-san insisting to find out everything about Tsukune's summer? She's not one to talk for so long, right?

Also ... what is with that strange scar?

*_tun tun tuuuuuuuuuuuuun_*

Please review, and as always: if you have some great ideas I might change my script for you.

Eitherway, you can try deciphering my next chapter's punch line ... if you got it in you mwahahah

Arriverderci!

_**Psst! ** University starts therefore my uploading times will be uneven. If I don't get much work, I will update faster, If I do ... well, just know that I won't forget you, guys!_

_Sooner or later I WILL complete this. It haunts my dreams if I let something undone. Jaa-na!_


End file.
